It is known to stamp battery grids from an elongate strip of lead moving through a stamping press. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,749, 6,203,948, 6,274,274, 6,921,611, 6,953,641 7,398,581, 7,763,084 and 7,799,463 are representative examples of this known art. Traditionally, stamped grids have a single plane which inhibits the ability to accurately apply active material to both sides of the stamped grid in thicknesses greater than the internal grid wire thickness. Accordingly, this invention arose out of a desire to apply even amounts of active material to both sides of the stamped grid extending beyond the thickness of the internal grid wires.